Inuyasha, Down in da Hood!
by Firestar Yume Chi
Summary: Hey Ya! The madness continues in Ch.2! Kagome's explosion, Inuyasha's new vocabulary and...what's this? KOUGA'S RECORD DEAL! Read the insanity!
1. Inuyasha and the HipHop music video!

Hey guys and gals!! It's me, Chi, in the house!!!!! And...oh my God...this is my first fan fic!!!! Whoo-hoo!!!!!

Chibi Inuyasha:Uh...she ate some sugar so please forgive her hyperness...

() Anyway, like I said, this is my first fanfic! So no flamers please and be nice!!

Chibi Inuyasha:Or else you'll see evil I tell you! EVIL!!!

--......I'm not that mean...don't listen to him...

Chibi Inuyasha: Death becomes her....

covers Chibi Inuyasha's mouth Okay! Now that he's quiet.. I don't own Inuyasha and I'm not making fun of ghetto people. I respect them so don't get the wrong idea, okay? Now, on with the story! Enjoy!

Chibi Inuyasha: Bye!!

It's another bright and sunny day in the feudal era (has anyone ever noticed how it's always bright and sunny over there?), and Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo are by the well, waiting for Kagome to arrive. Inuyasha, as always, is getting very restless......

Inuyasha: growlsWhere the hell is she? She said she was gonna be here at this time!!

Miroku: Have patience, Inuyasha. You know she has those tests and other things over there.

Shippo: But remember the promise she made?

Flashback to the the day before yesterday

Kagome: I have to go now. It's getting dark.

Shippo: But! But! But! But! You can't go! We were just about to burn Koga at the stake!

Koga: tied up to a wooden pole, screamingHELP!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome: I know, but school's important to me and--

Inuyasha: Would you just go already?

Kagome: --() Look, I'll come back tomorrow around 2. I promise.

Shippo: Promise?

Kagome: Promise.

Shippo: Promise?

Kagome: Promise.

Shippo: Promise?

Kagome: Prom--Inuyasha comes, picks her up and throws her down the well

Shippo:................Promise?

End Flashback

Inuyasha: Feh. She's probably taking those damn exams again.

Shippo: Hey! Damn, Exam, they both rhyme!!

Inuyasha:...............................

Shippo: Okay I'll stop.

Inuyasha: sighs I'll go down there and get her. I'll be back.

Miroku: But-But-But-But-But...

Inuyasha: Stop talking about my butt!! goes down the well

Miroku:......What are we supposed to do while he's gone?

Shippo: I dunno. Just stand here I guess.

Miroku: Okay. Both stand and wait

Meanwhile, back at Kagome's house, Inuyasha waits inside for little miss you-know-who. I wonder if he used the front door....

Inuyasha: brushing leaves and twigs off of him Dumb trees!!

Nope....I guess not.

Inuyasha: walks around Kagome's room, coming to find a big black "box" Huh? What's this? bangs on the "box" and taps its silver screen Is this some kind of thing you keep demons in or something? finds a big red button Ooooooooooooooh....what does this button do? presses it

It seems like Inuyasha has discovered Kagome's TV!! Let's see his reaction!

Inuyasha: What the hell is this?!! It must be one of Naraku's traps!!

Not very bright, is he?

Inuyasha: Prepare to die, you evil hellspawn!!! gets his claws ready

But now, we take a look at Kagome's TV. It seems like it's on the music station! The hip-hop station! It looks like a music video is about to come on!

TV: Peace up! A-Town!! music starts to play and the music video starts. We see Usher (I think you all know who that is) coming out to sing

Inuyasha: jumps back OO What's going on?!!!

Usher: starts singing to the song, "Yeah!" Up in the club with my homies, tryin to get a little VI but keep it down on the low key cause you know how it is.....

Inuyasha: OO.....Hey, this is sorta good! sits down and watches the music video

Five minutes have passed, and the music video ended. We now see Inuyasha, still sitting down.

Inuyasha: ..........That.....was.......the.....best.....moment.....OF MY ENTIRE LIFE!!!!!

Just then, Inuyasha gets a ingenious idea that will shock the world!

Inuyasha: I'm gonna create the same exact thing that I just saw on that box! That man who was dancing and singing at the same time will be my guiding light!!! I'm gonna make.....ummm....what's it called again? Oh yeah, A MUSIC VIDEO!!!!!!!!!

Back in the feudal era.....

Koga: still tied up on the pole, hopping away Curse you Inuyasha! You think you can keep me down? Guess again! I'm gonna get you for this!! Count on it! mad cackle HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAcough, cough HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

Hey!! Well, that wraps it up for chapter one!! What will happen next?!

Chibi Inuyasha: Will Kagome ever come home?

Will Koga get his revenge?

Chibi Inuyasha: Find out next time!! It's all in the next chapter!!!! And, oh yeah, my little darling Chi does not own Usher, the song lyrics, nor does she own the song, "Yeah!" Even though it's sorta catchy.....!

Well, there's only one thing I gotta say...R & R PEEPS!!!! Remember, no flamers and only nice comments please!

Chibi Inuyasha: Or else you'll see death I tell you! DEATH!!!

--() Well, I gotta jet! I'm Chi, and I'm out!! Later!

Chibi Inuyasha: Bye!!!


	2. Let's Get It started!

Guess who's back?(back,back) Back again?('gain,'gain) Star-Chan's back!(back,back) Tell a friend!(friend,friend) Hey everyone!! I'm with a brand new bag of toys!!

Chibi Inuyasha: Toys?? Where? (_starts looking for toys_)

He likes toys. Anyway, thanks for all the awesome reviews!!! Well, I only got two, but they were good ones!!! But to all the people who read my fic and didn't review......REVIEW NEXT TIME!!!!! And you guys know my policy: If you don't like it, don't review! And if you guys have any ideas for my next chapter, please feel free to share it with me!

Chibi Inuyasha: (_pulls out a bag filled with Legos_) Okay! I need to start building!!

.........Anywho, I'm sorry for not updating this in so long. I got writers' block. But don't worry, my writers' block is broken and I'm gonna write!! So, on with the story!!!!! And by the way, I don't own Inuyasha, and I respect ghetto people so don't get the wrong idea!

Chibi Inuyasha: (_pulls out Lego block that says, "writers' block")_But the writers' block isn't broken!

Like I said, on with the story! Enjoy!!!!

(Here we go!)

We now take you to the feudal era, where Miroku and Shippo are waiting patiently for Inuyasha's return.

Shippo: (_with cobwebs all over him_) ......I....see....dead....people.......

Miroku: ( _also covered in cobwebs_) No, I see dead people!

Shippo: How often??

Miroku: ( _suddenly fear-stricken_) All....the.....time......

Then suddenly, Inuyasha comes back from Kagome's house!!

Inuyasha: All right y'all! We're gonna make a music video and--

Shippo: Where's Kagome??

Inuyasha:................So anyway, we're gonna make a music video and have tons of bling-bling in it!!

Miroku: What's a "music video" and "bling-bling?"

Inuyasha: (_who has already forgotten what a music video was and what bling-bling meant_) Ummm....I'll tell you later, but we gotta start our music video now! Imagine all the people I can help with the power of music!

Shippo: But remember when you helped Kagome with her science project?

(_Flashback to last year_)

Kagome: (_getting ready to mix a chemical with another chemical_) Are you sure this is gonna work?

Inuyasha: Of course! I see Kaede do this all the time!

Kagome: Oh, ok! (_mixes the chemicals together_)

Suddenly, the chemicals blow up, causing a mushroom explosion. Kagome's house is obviously destroyed.

Kagome: (_with an ashy face_, _said slowly_) I don't think that's what Kaede mixes, Inuyasha.

(_End Flashback_)

Inuyasha: Uhhhhh.....no.

Miroku: Well, it sounds like making this "music video" is better than grabbing girls asses. Let's do it!

Inuyasha: Ok! (_suddenly kneals on the floor_) Oh, Man-Singing-and-Dancing-at the-Same-Time(He's referring to Usher),please bless us with your grace!

Miroku: If you wanted to pray, all you had to do was ask.

We now go to the deep forests where Kouga and his two henchmen are walking along.

Kouga: (_still tied up to the wooden pole_, _grumbling to himself_)

Wolf Demon Tribe Member #1: What's the matter Kouga??

Kouga: What troubles me? Feh, I'll never tell. All I know is that Inuyasha's gonna burn in hell!

Wolf Demon Tribe Member #2: Excuse me, but can you repeat that??

Kouga: (_sweatdrops_) What....troubles me? Feh....I'll never tell, All I know is that---

Wolf Demon Tribe Member #2: CONGRATULATIONS!!!!! You've just won a recording contract! And I'm not a Wolf Demon Tribe Member.

Kouga:.......You're not?

Wolf Demon Tribe Member #2: Nope! (_unzips himself like in the Pepsi Twist commercial_) I'm a recording manager!!! I can see it now--Kouga! The new hip-hop sensation!!

Wolf Demon Tribe Member #1: (_slowly runs away_)

Kouga: How the hell did you get here.....in the FEUDAL ERA????

Recording Manager: That isn't important, boy. But I know that I'm gonna make you a star!!!

Kouga: (_laughs sinisterly_) Perfect. Now I can get my ultimate revenge on Inuyasha!! Be careful, Inuyasha! I'm coming for you!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Oh and uh by the way, how can you turn me into a star when stars are giant rocks in the sky??

(The End?)

Well ,that's it folks!!! Chapter 2 is complete!!!

Chibi Inuyasha: How are Inuyasha and the gang gonna make their music video?

Is Kouga really gonna become the new hip-hop sensation?

Chibi Inuyasha: And where the hell is Kagome??!!! Read next time to find out!!

Well, I gotta jet! I'm Chi, and I'm out!!!!


End file.
